


Cotton Candy

by shimamura



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, acho que só eu shippo elas, bem fofinho, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimamura/pseuds/shimamura
Summary: Um pequeno momento a sós com a líder do K/DA levou Seraphine a experimentar sentimentos que ela não fazia ideia que eram correspondidos pela mais velha.
Relationships: Ahri/Seraphine (League of Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Cotton Candy

Seraphine ainda não podia acreditar que estava realmente colaborando com as quatro mulheres que mais admirava o trabalho e perseverança. Tamborilou os dedos contra a mesa de som pensando em como tudo começou com um simples cover que conseguiu produzir em casa e agora estava gravando com Ahri, Akali, Evelynn e Kai’sa. Obviamente tinha certos empecilhos como sua falta de desenvoltura total diante das câmeras nas partes de filmagem, era difícil ficar ali parada com todos olhando para você e esperando que você dê a maior de todas as perfomances sendo sua primeira vez com tantos aparelhos te gravando.

— O que você tanto pensa? — A voz suave da líder do K/DA preencheu a sala silenciosa fazendo a mais nova se assustar e dar um pequeno salto. — Oh, desculpa, não era minha intenção te assustar.

O tom risonho na voz da mulher fez o rosto de Seraphine arder de vergonha e sem vontade virou seu corpo para poder ver Ahri que estava vestida com a roupa do MV que estavam gravando. A raposa aproveitando que a menina de cabelo rosa ainda estava parada se aproximou ainda mais arqueando a sobrancelha com a falta de movimentos e começando a se preocupar com o susto proposital que deu na outra.

— Nada demais. — Respondeu a pergunta que tinha começado tudo. — É só que... ainda é tudo surreal para mim. Estar aqui com vocês, está me fazendo pensar mais do que antes. — Sem conseguir manter o olhar de Ahri virou para a mesa cheia de botões e mexeu em alguns. — E eu não sou tão boa assim na frente das câmeras, sinto que posso estar prejudicando vocês.

A mais velha sorriu levemente na admissão da outra, entendo as inseguranças, mas discordando delas profundamente e por esse motivo caminhou até a outra e encostou sua mão no ombro da mais baixa fazendo uma pequena pressão para conforta-la. Ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos até Seraphine erguer as mãos até o rosto e tampar o mesmo tentando de tudo para segurar suas lágrimas, ela não queria parecer tão emocional, porém tudo estava sendo demais para ela e estava transbordando sem a mesma conseguir se segurar mais, principalmente, com o aperto de Ahri que desencadeou a avalanche de sentimentos dentro dela e por ser especificamente a líder do grupo fazia os sentimentos românticos tão escondidos por ela surgirem ainda mais vorazes mais uma vez no coração de Seraphine.

— Ei... — A mão direita da mais alta desceu para as costas da outra e com ajuda da canhota virou o corpo da mais nova para frente do dela. — Está tudo bem, certo? Pode chorar, te ajudo a refazer a maquiagem. — Segurou ambos os pulsos de Seraphine e tirou as mãos do rosto dela dando o seu melhor sorriso tranquilizador para os olhos cheios de lágrimas até a borda.

A mais nova mordeu o lábio inferior com força tentando reprimir todas as emoções e sem aguentar mais o olhar da loira jogou o seu corpo contra o dela para abraçar a mesma. Surpresa com a ação da mais nova, Ahri passou seus braços ao redor da cintura fina e apertou a garota contra seu corpo sentindo os pequenos tremores do choro que estava molhando seu pescoço aos poucos. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram naquela posição, mas depois de alguns minutos começou a desenhar círculos imaginários nas costas de Seraphine para poder a tranquilizar até o pequeno corpo parar de tremer contra o dela.

— Desculpa... — O pedido veio em uma voz trêmula enquanto a dona dele se afastava com as mãos ainda apoiadas no ombro da líder do grupo. — Eu não queria...

— Está tudo bem. — Cortou a frase da mais nova levando a sua mão destra até a bochecha molhada e enxugando algumas marcas de lágrimas que estavam por ali. — Vem, vamos concertar sua maquiagem. — Ahri se afastou segurando uma das mãos da mais nova e caminhando para fora da sala de produção e indo para o camarim que as cinco mulheres dividiam. — Não borrou tanto assim, vai ser rápido para acertar.

Quando chegaram pediu para a mais nova se sentar na bancada e começou a cuidar da maquiagem depois de acomodar seu corpo entre as pernas da outra. Em dez minutos terminou de ajeitar tudo dando um leve retoque no batom róseo que adornava os pequenos e convidativos lábios de Seraphine. Se afastou devagar sem sair de sua posição, guardou o batom e virou seu rosto para a outra que já estava a encarando. Sorriu para a mais nova que sentiu outro rubor subir por suas bochechas fazendo Ahri sorrir com a beleza da outra.

— Obrigada. — Seraphine agradeceu e a loira não pode deixar de notar mais uma vez o quão bela ela era. A beleza da mais nova era totalmente diferente dela e das outras, algo mais refrescante e delicado.

— Não precisa agradecer, cuidar de você ou de qualquer uma das outras é sempre um prazer. — Falou apoiando as mãos de cada lado do corpo de Seraphine que ainda estava sentada na bancada. — A única ressalva que irei fazer é uma cobrança de taxa pelos meus serviços.

— Como assim? — Indagou inclinando sua cabeça para o lado em total curiosidade.

Ahri não respondeu, mas sim agiu. Colocou suas mãos na cintura da mais nova, aproximou seu rosto do dela sem encostar os lábios e sentindo suas respirações se misturarem e encarou os olhos azul cerúleo esperando que a menina entendesse o recado e desse os próximos passos. Seraphine levou suas mãos para o rosto da loira e acariciou as bochechas com o polegar fechando seus olhos e, também, o espaço entre seus lábios para iniciar um beijo singelo, uma pressão fraca de uma boca na outra. O beijo continuou simples até Ahri passar a ponta de sua língua no lábio inferior de Seraphine pedindo passagem e a garota abrir sua boca deixando a mais velha explorar tudo o que tinha direito.

Um leve ronronar ressoou pela sala por Ahri não conseguir conter a excitação que sentia. A boca de Seraphine tinha um gosto doce de melancia, morango e algodão doce misturado o que fazia a loira não conseguir parar de querer provar cada canto e desse jeito continuava mordiscando, chupando e lambendo do jeito que queria e gostava sentindo Seraphine corresponder na mesma vontade e cruzando as pernas ao redor do corpo de Ahri e puxando ainda mais o rosto da outra.

A mais nova foi a primeira a se afastar segurando o lábio inferior da outra entre seus dentes e puxando antes de soltar e dar diversos selinhos que foram correspondidos rapidamente. As duas abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e sorriram uma para a outra enquanto Seraphine voltava a acariciar as bochechas da mais velha sentindo a maciez da pele bem cuidada e as mãos da outra percorrerem todo o seu corpo enquanto o silêncio agradável reinava entre elas.

— Então, consegui pagar a taxa? — Seraphine quebrou o silêncio sem deixar o sorriso sair de seu rosto.

— Não. — Ahri respondeu totalmente séria assustando a outra garota. — Vou precisar receber mais algum desses para decidir. — Continuou a frase sorrindo e apertando levemente a cintura de Seraphine.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, as bochechas de Seraphine ficaram totalmente coradas enquanto um sorriso envergonhado adornava seu rosto com as intenções por trás das palavras da mais velha. Ahri sorriu para a cena e somente deixou um casto beijo na bochecha avermelhada e se afastou porquê de qualquer forma elas precisavam voltar para gravar e o batom de Seraphine estava borrado.

**Author's Note:**

> Também publiquei essa one shot em outro site e provavelmente irei publicar no wattpad, faz tempo que não escrevo algo e espero que tenham gostado apesar de não ser um casal tão conhecido


End file.
